Your Song
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: Miku se siente muy angustiada y no sabe que hacer,Mikuo sabe lo que le pasa,el siempre estuvo a su lado siempre.El titulo esta basado en la canción de Ellie Goulding-Your Song.
1. Angustia

Hola! Aquí va mi fic de Vocaloid,espero que les guste!

**Advertencia: **Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen son de YAMAHA,gracias :D

_Your Song_

_"Es cuando tus palabras que salen de tu boca,escriben tu propia canción y tu voz es muy dulce cuando me cantas una bella canción"_

_It's a little bit funny  
this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
but boy if i did  
I'd buy a big house where  
we both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting_  
_but these things I do_  
_see i've forgotten if_  
_they're green or they're blue_  
_anyway the thing is_  
_what i really mean_  
_yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen_

Esta tarde muy tranquila,Miku iba rumbo hacia la escuela,se levanto una brisa y los pétalos un árbol de cerezos que la rodeaba por todos lados

Mikuo la miro muy deprimida,se acerco a ella y le pregunta

-Miku,estas bien?-decía mirándole preocupado

-Estoy bien,por que lo preguntas?-decía

-Es que hoy te veo deprimida

-Yo...-no pudo evitar llorar

Mikuo la abrazo para tranquilizarla

-Ya Miku yo se lo que te pasa

Miku aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos le miro

-Te sientes angustiada por algo...-le dijo acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarla

-Angustiada?-decía Miku

-Si lo único que se que estas angustiada...

_And you can tell everybody,  
this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
now that is done  
I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind_

_that i put down in words_  
_how wonderful life is now your in the world_

_If i was a sculptor_  
_but then again no_  
_or girl who makes potions in a traveling show_  
_I know it's not much but_  
_it's the best i can do_  
_My gift is my song and_  
_this one's for you_

Miku se seco las lagrimas,comenzó a dudar porque estaba angustiada y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Mikuo

-Gracias Mikuo,por apoyarme siempre-decía sin parar de abrazarlo

-Siempre estaré a tu lado-con una sonrisa

_And you can tell everybody _  
_this is your song _  
_It may be quite simple but _  
_now that is done _  
_I hope you dont mind, i hope you dont mind _  
_that i put down in words _  
_how wonderful life is now your in the world_

Se volvió a levantar otra brisa y los pétalos de cerezo los rodeo por completo

Mikuo sonrió y Miku no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Te quiero

-Yo igual,Miku

El estaba apunto de besarla,pero en ese momento aparecieron Len y Rin

-Uy parece que alguien esta enamorado...-dijo Len

Cuando oyeron eso ambos se separaron rápidamente

-Acaso vieron lo que estábamos haciendo?-dijo Miku sonrojándose aun mas

-Lamentablemente si...-dijeron ambos

Miku y Mikuo se volvieron a sonrojar muy fuertemente

-Oigan vamos a llegar tarde!-dijo Gumi ,quien salia corriendo con Gumo

-Es verdad!-dijeron

Ambos salieron corriendo para evitar llegar tarde,Miku ya no estaba mas angustiada,pero se había quedado en dudas,pero ella solo sonrió

-_Gracias Mikuo por apoyarme en todo momento_-decía en su mente

Los cuatro llegaron al portón de la escuela,corrieron lo mas rápido que podían sin tener una llegada tarde en la asistencia y Miku seguía sonriendo por lo que paso

**Nota de la lectora: **Primero que para que sepan hice un fic sobre un romance MikuxMikuo y espero que les haya gustado ^^

CHAO


	2. Decisiones

**Hola! Aqui subo el capitulo 2!Como he dicho antes Vocaloid no me pertenece! A contestar reviews!**

**Worldotaku2013:** Jeje gracias,de verdad! Iba a poner que se iban a besar,pero como siempre Len interfiere en todo momento! XD

_Decisiones_

_"Cuando te toca decidir algo tienes que decirlo para que yo también lo oiga"_

Los chicos tuvieron suerte de no llegar tarde esta vez,cuando llegaron al tercer piso se cansaron enseguida

Ufff llegamos!-Dijeron a la vez

Ustedes si que no llegan tarde-Dijo Luka

Jeje es verdad!-Dijo Lily

Lo que pasa es que luego no quiero que me pongan "llegada tarde"-Dijo Rin haciendo comillas con los dedos

Cuando la clase comenzó Mikuo miro de reojo a Miku,en ese momento un avión de papel lo golpea en la cabeza

_Mikuo,una pregunta,te gusta Miku?-_Decía la nota

Al oír la pregunta no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate,miro hacia atrás y era Len quien le mandado el mensaje

Miku lo miro muy sorprendida estaba rojo como un tomate

Me pregunto por que se puso rojo-Decía

El timbre para el recreo comenzó a sonar

Mikuo se levanto primero y se alejo con la cara aun roja

Miku se quedo ahí nomas con dudas

Miku te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Gumi

Eh? Ah si estoy bien!

Ok-Dijo al final

Salieron al recreo

Mikuo estaba aun mas rojo de lo normal, Len se acerco

-Oye,estas bien?

-Claro que estoy bien!

-Estas rojo-Dijo Len-Tienes fiebre?-Le tocaba la cabeza

-Esta bien,terminemos con esto! Si me gusta Miku!

-Viejo tenias que decirlo en voz alta-Decía Len

-Eh?-Decía Mikuo confundido

Noto que todos lo miraban sin comprender,el se volvió a poner rojo

-Por que me obligaste a hacer eso!-Comenzó a sacudirlo

-Ok,ok-Sus ojos eran espirales de tanto sacudirlo

-Ahora voy a morir de vergüenza!

-Claro que no,vas a ver que nadie se va a enterar

En el regreso se escuchaban varias conversaciones de ciertas personas

-De que estarán hablando?-Dijo Mikuo

-Mikuo! No sabia que te gustaba Miku!-Dijo Kaito

-Q-Que?!-Sonrojándose

-No lo sabias,todo el mundo lo sabe!-Dijo Gakupo

-M-Mierda!Voy a matar a Len por hacerme esto!

En ese momento aparece Rin muy contenta

-Miku! Adivina que?-Dijo muy contenta

-Que cosa?

-Mikuo gusta de ti!

Al oír eso ella se sonroja

-E-Enserio?-Dijo sonrojada

-Si!

La clase vuelve a empezar

Mikuo miro a Len,este comenzó a reírse

-Maldita seas!-Grito

-Dijiste algo,Mikuo?-Dijo la profesora al voltearse

-E-Eh? No,no dije nada

-Ah ok, presta atención por favor

La clase comenzó a reírse de el y el se pone rojo como un tomate

Golpeo su cabeza para ocultar su cara roja

-_Mierda,te odio Len!-_Dijo con un leve susurro

Miku también se puso roja y golpeo su cabeza con la mesa

-_No puedo creer que pase esto!-_Dijo Miku también con su cara roja

Ambos sentían lo mismo,no podían creer que todo el mundo lo sepa y toda la tarde pasaron vergüenza

**Nota de la lectora: Bueno aquí deje el capitulo 2! Pobre Miku y Mikuo ya todo el mundo saben que se gustan entre si,jeje,bueno nos vemos la próxima!**

**CHAO **


	3. Declaración

Hola! Bueno aquí subo el capitulo 3! A responder reviews!

**Worldotaku2013: Jeje entonces la parte donde Mi kuo grito que le gustaba Miku, te paso lo mismo con Paola y hasta a mi también me paso lo mismo con mi novio jejeje**

Como he dicho antes los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen

_Declaración_

_"Cuando necesitas confesar de que te gusta alguien dilo con valor y no sientas vergüenza"_

Los dos ya no estaban mas rojos por lo que paso,pero Miku pensó por que estaba enamorado de ella aun así esperaba una cierta explicación sobre lo que paso

Volvió a sonar el timbre del recreo,esta vez Mikuo no se paro primero esperaba que todos los demás se levantaran y incluyendo a Miku

-Miku,espera!-Grito-

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Miku-

-Tengo que decirte algo

-Sobre que?

-Pero tengo que decírtelo en privado

-Puedes decírmelo aquí y esperemos que los demás se vayan

-O-Ok

Esperaron media hora y todos ya se habían ido

-Bien,ahora dime de que quieres hablarme?-Pregunto Miku-

-Esto...tenia que decirlo por mucho tiempo...Quiero que sepas que te amo Miku te amo con todo mi corazón...

Al oír eso Miku se sonrojo un poco,su corazón comenzó a latir,luego miro al suelo y abrazo a Mikuo

-Tenias vergüenza de decírmelo...-Dijo Miku

-Lamentablemente si...

-Mikuo! Yo también te amo!-Grito Miku

Al separarse del abrazo,Mikuo se acerco a los labios de Miku y le dio un tierno y dulce beso

Comenzó a sonar timbre de que ya termino el recreo

Miku y Mikuo se tuvieron que separar rápidamente sin que nadie les pillara

Cuando todos salieron de la escuela,Miku y Mikuo se agarraron fuertemente de la mano muy contentos y prometieron que nunca se separarían jamas

_I need your love _  
_I need your time _  
_When everything's wrong _  
_You make it right _  
_I feel so high _  
_I come alive _  
_I need to be free with you tonight _  
_I need your love _

_I need your love _

Los Kagamine también se agarraron de la mano y muy contentos también

Luka y Luki también lo hicieron y muy contentos

Y en cuanto Gumi y Gumo se habían ido en bicicleta muy contentos

Meiko a pesar de no estar con Kaito,sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo de la mano

_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door _  
_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore _  
_And that's the reason you're in the dark _  
_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart _  
_I feel so out of see _  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear _  
_Tell me do you feel the same _  
_Hold me in your arms again_

_"Aunque ya todos lo sabemos,nos gusta tener alguien a tu lado y el nuestro también"_

**_Nota de la autora: Espero que a todos les haya gustado! ^^_**


	4. Solo Por Ti Capitulo Final

Hola! Aqui va el capitulo 4! Espero que les guste! Y el capitulo 4 ES EL FINAL!

**A responder reviews!**

**Rosario-San:**Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic,esperaba que mis hermanas también vieran la imaginación que tuve con las otras historias,igual espero mas comentarios de ti! ^^

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertencen! Son de YAHAMA!**

**Disfruten del fic! :D**

* * *

_Solo Por Ti_

_"Cuando hago cosas,mientras pienso solamente en ti,me dan ganas de abrazarte y decir __**Te amo!**_****_"_

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa,Miku lo miro de reojo

-Mikuo...-Dijo Miku mirando al suelo-

-Si que pasa,Miku?-Pregunto Mikuo

Miku no respondió,pero no pudo evitar abrzarlo

-Gracias...-Dijo Miku-Gracias por todo!

Mikuo se quedo sorprendido con el abrazo que le dio Miku

-De nada Miku...-Respondio Mikuo-

Ambos se miraron entre si,se dieron un tierno beso en los labios,a Miku le correspondió el beso

-Te amo Miku-Dijo apoyándose su cabeza en su hombro-

-Yo también te amo-Respondió Miku

Cuando se separaron del beso,se tomaron de la mano y siguieron su camino

**_If a plane crashed into my room _**  
**_I wouldn't even flinch _**  
**_I couldnt try to move _**  
**_My mind is on you _**  
**_My mind is on you _**

**_If the streetlight smashed above me _**  
**_I wouldnt move an inch _**  
**_Turn the glass into stars _**  
**_And your face is the moon _**  
**_And the night turns to you _**  
**_Cos my mind is on you _**

**_You've got me caught in a place _**  
**_Panic for a minute _**  
**_Got my brain in a daze _**  
**_I wish you weren't in it _**  
**_There are so many ways _**  
**_To lose your attention _**  
**_You can break everything _**  
**_But so I can take anything _**

**_I can take anything _**  
**_I can take anything _**

**_If electric charges shock me _**  
**_I smile and fold my arms _**  
**_I feel nothing new _**  
**_Because my mind is on you _**

**_My mind is on you _**

**_And if the floor gives way to my shoes _**  
**_I wouldn't try to fly _**  
**_I cant explain why I feel _**  
**_I always feel you _**

_"Tu eres capaz,de amar a alguien y demostrar ese amor tuyo"_

**_I always feel, always feel you_**

You've got my caught in a place  
Panic for a minute  
Got my brain in a daze  
I wish you weren't in it  
There are so many ways  
To lose your attention  
You can break everything  
But so I can take anything

Your the heat in my bones  
But you break me with stones

You're the heat in my bones  
But you break me with your stones

If a plane crashed into my room  
I wouldn't even flinch  
I couldnt try to move  
My mind is always on you  
My mind is always on you

Caught in a place  
Panic for a minute  
Got my brain in a daze  
I wish you weren't in it  
There are so many ways  
To lose your attention  
You can break everything  
But so

Even when I'm caught in a place  
Panic for a minute  
Got my brain in a daze  
I wish you weren't in it  
There are so many ways  
To lose your attention  
You can break everything  
But so I can take anything

_"Ese amor puede estar muy dentro en tu corazón"_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_"Bueno hasta aquí termina mi fic Your Song y gracias a los que comentaron"_**


End file.
